Healing Heart
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: Three siblings and their mother move from Nevada after a tragic incident a year before. The youngest refuses to get over the loss that tore her heart into pieces. But even in Horseland, she finds that the past still continues to haunt her.


**It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyways, I decided to completely rewrite this since I've improved my writing style when I posted this story. Of course, I could just write the second chapter but I'm not satisfied with how choppy the chapter is as well as the lack of description so a complete overhaul was completely necessary in this case. **

**And by complete overhaul, I mean a few things are going to change. Such as the girl twin's name. I decided to change it to Lyra since it seemed to suit her more and it kinda matches up with Luke's. Yes, his name is staying the same. Not to mention their surname is now going to be 'Allen'.**

**Also, Archer is now an American Mustang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Horseland. I do, however, own Luke, Lyra and Bethany.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Lyra Alder muffled a yawn with her hand as she tried to force herself to stay awake. She didn't even get to stay an hour at their new house when her mother came into the empty living room and told her that they needed to drop the horses off at the stables they were signed up at before she could drop onto the plush carpeted floor and fall asleep. Hours of travelling across the country tended to drain you of your strength, even if you were just sitting on the front passenger seat for hours.

Despite the protests her body screamed at her, Lyra sucked up any complaints she had and accompanied her mom to the ranch. Arguing with her was pointless these days as not only would her mom win the argument, she would also be in an even worse mood than she was before the argument happened. And the last thing Lyra or her siblings needed was an irate mother on the warpath.

Besides, she had heard Blaze throwing a hissy fit over the fact that he was still stuck inside the trailer. He appreciated being inside a spacious trailer even less than Lyra had being in the back of a truck. At least _he _had room to move while she was forced to sit in the small cramped back seat of their black GM truck. Not to mention that he had the company of the family dog, Leon.

Lyra didn't know how, but the dog and her horse were particularly good buddies. Especially when one considered just how difficult Blaze was with anyone other than her and her family.

"So what's the name of the stables Blaze and Archer will be boarding at again?" Lyra asked as she looked away from the window so that she was glancing side ways at the woman driving.

"I thought I told you that already."

"You told us yesterday, but I forgot the name after you decided that it would be a _fantastic_ idea for Bethany to start riding again."

Her mother pursed her lips but didn't say anything. She and Lyra had argued over this issue so many times that picking up where they had left off would just be redundant since they would only argue about the same issues again in voices that would be a bit louder than the ones used in casual conversation.

Thankfully, they weren't as loud as the arguments that went on between her and Bethany.

"It's called Horseland."

Lyra snorted. "'Horseland'? Are you serious? That sounds like a theme park, not the name of a stable!"

"Well despite the creativity regarding the name, Horseland has quite the good reputation. Much better than Stanhope Academy." Her mother gripped the steering wheel tightly. Lyra remembered her mother mentioning just how rude the headmistress had been when she had called her to see if there was boarding available and had pretty much forgone the idea of having the horses stay there. "My replacement back in Nevada has had nothing but praise for them and we're quite lucky that they were able to accept the horses."

Translation: Don't do anything stupid that will result in you getting kicked out.

But if her mother had said that Horseland was good, then it was. Doctor Alder who was both a vet as well as an animal lover may have been overbearing and pushy as a parent, but no one could say that she did not want nothing but the best for the animals she treated or owned.

Which was probably why she was such a good veterinarian since nothing but the best would do for her furry, four-legged friends.

"Geez, you sound as if I'm going to burn down the stables first chance I get."

"Just keep an eye out for Blaze."

The mention of _that _had Lyra frowning.

Blaze hadn't been her horse until about three years ago. Her mother had rescued him from his original, abusive owners who had treated him like some sort of dumb circus animal. They had even gone so far as to physically hurt him when he didn't do what they wanted. By the time Doctor Alder had found out about their mistreatment of Blaze and took them away from their clutches, he was already wary of humans due to the physical and mental abuse he had been put through.

Most people would have had him put down at that point since he could easily be considered a man eater but Lyra's mother as well as her grandparents thought he deserved better than that and tried to rehabilitate him so that he could interact with people again without biting them.

The good news was that thanks to the rehabilitation, he was no longer in danger of being put down. The not so great news was that he had to have an eye kept on him since there was a chance he could suffer a relapse, something none of them wanted if she were to keep the horse.

"Don't worry," Lyra let out a heavy sigh, turning back to the window so that she was watching the surroundings they were speeding by. "I've always kept that in mind."

The remainder of the trip continued on in silence with the occasional irritated neigh from Blaze.

With nothing distracting her, Lyra nearly fell asleep until when she had nearly drifted off that she spotted the shadowy figures of several buildings in the distance. Squinting her eyes, she could also see the figures of three people in the distance. She couldn't tell since it was already pretty late, despite how good her eyesight was.

"Hey, are we at H- I mean, are we finally there?" She had a feeling that it was going to take her a while to say 'Horseland' without breaking out into giggles.

**[~~~]**

"Dad! Will! There they are!" Bailey Handler called out to his father and older cousin as soon as he spotted the truck. Despite how late it was and his mother's protests to go to bed even though it wasn't a school night, the boy had come out to greet the latest additions of Horseland.

The man who shared Bailey's tanned skin and dark hair nodded in acknowledgement and signalled for his son to move away from the road.

A black GM truck with a trailer attached drove towards them. It slowly eased into a stop before the owner of the truck turned off the ignition and stepped out of the vehicle. Bailey's father stepped forward, holding out his hand to warmly greet the dark haired woman who was presumably the new Vet.

"You must be Dr. Alder." He said.

According to Mr. Handler, Dr. Alder was taking over for the current Vet who was planning on retiring after forty years of hard work. He had already talked to her over the phone and from what he had gathered, she was a woman who cared deeply for animals judging by the numerous questions she had asked regarding the stables, making sure that everything was in order. Even her children loved animals as two of them owned horses of their own, which was the reason why the three males were waiting outside this late at night.

The woman stepped forward as well and took hold of his hand, giving him a smile. "And you must be the owner of Horseland, Mr. Handler." The two adults shook hands before the Vet turned towards Will and Bailey, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry it's so late you two, but the horses wouldn't stand for the idea of staying in the trailer for another night."

"It's okay!" Bailey said quickly.

"It's no problem, ma'am." Will Taggert, the ever impractical one, said. "I can't blame the horses for wanting to get out of the trailer after a trek across the country."

The front passenger seat window rolled all the way down and a girl with light chocolate coloured hair and amber eyes popped her head out to face them. "Just say it, mom. Blaze is being a pain again by annoying everyone else within a ten mile radius. It's not fair to blame Archer as well."

Bailey could only blink and was about to ask the woman about the identity of the girl when Dr. Alder sighed.

"That would be my oldest daughter, Lyra." She looked at Will. "She and my son Luke are about your age..."

Dr. Allen trailed off.

"Will." Mr. Handler filled in. "My nephew as well as a good helper. In fact," He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "I would have no idea where Horseland would be without him."

Will blushed, embarrassed by his uncle's words but also filled with pride by them.

"And I'm Bailey!" The owner's son jumped in immediately to introduce himself. "Bailey Handler!"

"My son." Mr. Handler nodded, just as proud of him as he was his nephew.

Their conversation was cut off by a loud, irritated neigh in the direction of the trailer. It was followed by another horse's own annoyed neigh as well as several loud barks.

"Oh for the love of-!"

The GM truck's door slammed open as Lyra leaped out of the vehicle and started heading towards the trailers. She muttered something underneath her breath as she brushed past her mother and the three males. Exasperation was written all over her face as she headed to the back of trailers to deal with a certain Friesian she owned.

**[~~~] **

_"You know Blaze," _An American Mustang with a sorrel coat, a white bald mark that went from his forehead to his muzzle and green-blue streaks running down his golden copper mane commented dryly as he watched the Friesian he had been traveling with for days (_**very**__ long days)_ make things difficult for his respective rider, _"It might actually be in your favour not to be difficult for once in your life." _

Once the door to the trailer had opened, Blaze had proceeded to stroll out of the trailer and past the brunette. His stance and walk told the uninitiated that he was King of the World and everyone should just make way for royalty horse, human or otherwise. The only thing that was out of place with his regal appearance was the long, angry scar that ran from his forehead to his muzzle.

The midnight coloured horse in question snorted at his fellow trailer companion. He tossed his head, his equally black mane that was streaked with orange brushing against Lyra's face as he did so. She didn't hesitate to voice her displeasure about the movement, but the horse who was so aptly named for his fiery temper ignored her.

_"I'll stop being difficult," _Blaze gritted his teeth. _"...after I stretch my legs. I'm _not _being put in a stall after being stuck in that trailer for days without any exercise."_

The Friesian tossed his head again, purposely irritating Lyra again.

"Blaze!" She growled. "I thought you wanted _out _of the trailer. Why are you being such a pain?"

Blaze jerked, causing the reins to snap at her hands.

_"Leon!" _The horse looked in the direction of the trailer. _"Can't you tell Lyra that I need to stretch my legs first before I'm crammed into a stall?"_

There was a pause before the four-legged furry creature who had been riding with the horses let out a sigh, lifting himself off his haunches and stepping out of the horse transport. Leon was a three year old German Shepherd with a long and well groomed black and brown coat. He also acted as the mediator between the Allen family as well as the horses_._

_"Really," _He sighed like a father that had to pull a pack of screaming children away from each other. _"Must you two start this late at night? Having to deal with you in the trailer was enough to last me a life time."_

_"Just tell her already!"_ Blaze snarled.

_"I get no appreciation around here," _The German Shepherd grumbled, but he proceeded to do as the horse asked.

Leon barked, grabbing Lyra's attention immediately.

"Hey buddy!" Lyra grinned as she bent down to pat his furry head, scratching behind his ears. "Long trip?"

She had no idea just how long that trip had been, especially with Archer and Blaze constantly at each others' throats. He barked several times and then trotted over to the fenced in arena hoping that she would get the message that the midnight black horse was not going to cooperate with her until he got his run.

His owner stared at the arena for a few minutes as the idea slowly sunk in.

"Ah, a run." She nodded at the German Shepherd. "Good idea, Leon. I'll make sure to give you some treats once we get home."

_"Can't wait." _Leon replied, settling down on his haunches by her feet after his job was done. _"I'm not one to brag or anything, but I'd like to think I deserve that much." _

**[~~~]**

"You need some help?" Lyra looked up sharply at the boy who asked. She opened her mouth, about to sarcastically comment as to what had tipped him off when she saw her mother shooting her a stern glare.

With a sigh, she shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. I can deal with Blaze on my own."

The boy leaned against the trailer, folding his arms across his chest. There was an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, really?" He said, his eyes staring deeply into her own. "Because it looks to me that you do need some assistance."

For his sake, he better not be flirting with her. But Lyra couldn't help taking note that the boy talking to her was pretty cute. He had slightly messy blonde hair that didn't detract from his looks and light blue eyes. She could tell he was muscular since he was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, but he was well toned. The kind you got from working hard day and night; not from spending hours in the work out room.

"I'm pretty sure." She shook her head. "Thanks for asking, but Blaze is... well... he's..."

Her mind flashed back to her and her sister's friend Sam Forster and her wild white stallion Phantom back in Nevada.

"A one girl horse. He can't really stand other people."

Men especially.

The boy's eyes roamed over the horse and until they finally landed on the scar. He looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to stare back at Lyra. "Is he head shy?"

Lyra's eyes widened a bit. He was pretty sharp to pick up on something like that just from an observation. "How did you know?"

The boy shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't. I just guessed, though judging by your answer I guess I got it right."

"He's been through a lot."

"How about the other horse?" He said as he watched Archer step out from the trailer. Unlike Blaze, his introduction was more humble and dignified.

"Oh, Archer is much more well behaved." Blaze snorted in objection. "You shouldn't have any trouble with him. You can put him in the stall right away if you want."

"Nah. Let's have him stretch his legs too." He took the American Mustang's reins before holding out a hand towards her. "The name's Will. Will Taggert."

Lyra was sure her mother introduced her already, but she took Will's hand anyways. "Lyra. Lyra Alder."

He then bent down to give Leon a ruffle. "Leon, right?"

Leon gave a sharp bark.

The two teens led the horses to the enclosed fence arena before setting them free to run as much as they want. Lyra leaned forward, watching Blaze and Archer trying to out race each other, a smile lingering over her lips.

At least that was one problem solved. Now she just needed to tackle what felt like a million more.

Too bad they probably wouldn't be as easy as the one just several minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, the revamped version is done! It's about a thousand words longer than the first version and hopefully more entertaining with Leon added to the mix. <strong>

**By the way, does anyone know where Sam Forster and the Phantom are from? Go ahead and guess!**


End file.
